Rain
by fiorae
Summary: Takes place after KH2. Riku and Sora contemplate their complex emotions for each other while sitting in the rain. RikuSora, KairiSora


Rain

By Fiorae

Summary: Takes place after KH2. A short one-shot about Riku, Sora, and the rain. RikuSora, KairiSora.

* * *

:Rain:

The soft pitter patter of the liquid droplets against the surface of the sea was a calming relief to their heated minds. Painful tension was evident in the way both boys held themselves. They sat, side by side, on the island steppe that overlooked the vast waters of Destiny Island. Their bodies instinctively drew close to each other as they always had throughout the years of their relationship. It was second nature to them really. A natural occurrence quite similar to breathing.

But now, though their bodies were touching unreservedly, their eyes were pointed in opposite directions. Thoughts not quite part of the normal routine is what drove these eyes apart. Thoughts and emotions that, if let loose, could complicate things to unbelievable levels. One so sure of his feelings for the other. The other so confused by his feelings for the boy ... and the girl.

Yes, the girl. The girl had unconsciously been the factor that divided them. Her cheerful, always smiling face was the perfect match for the confused brunette. Or better yet ... the perfect shield. Even before the appearance of the smiling girl, the confused brunette had wondered about his feelings towards the sure albino.

The sure albino had never wondered. He'd always known.

But the confused brunette had used the smiling girl as a shield against his own hearts for many years. But now, sitting alone in the rain with the sure albino who he'd been so close to losing forever, he could not deny what his heart was telling him to do. His body shivered, though not from the rain...

Strong hands wrapped around the waist of the confused brunette. His eyes that had intently been avoiding the gaze of the other finally turned to meet it. The sure albino's aqua green eyes peered deeply into the ocean blue ones of the confused brunette leaning slowly into his embrace. He could see the visible reddening of his rain stained cheeks. Water droplets trailed down from his untamed hair, tracing the outline of his jaw. His lips parted ever so temptingly ...

And then, the sure albino took the plunge.

Their lips fit together perfectly, as if made for each other. He pressed his to the other's a bit more, bringing his body closer into the embrace. He could feel the confused brunette deflate in his arms, his body heating rapidly. Then suddenly, he broke away.

His ocean blue eyes filled with worry and confusion. The sure albino quickly looked away, guilt and pain itched into his profile. The distance between them grew instantly. And the rain seemed to pour harder than ever. Had his senses not been heightened throughout his two years of battling the beings without hearts, he probably would have never caught it. The rain served as a wonderful mask. But he did see it.

A single tear drop from the always so sure albino's eyes.

His heart wrenched. He couldn't take seeing his life long companion like this. And right then, the confused brunette followed his heart. He leaned forward, gripped the other's face in his hands, and pressed his quivering lips against the soft ones of the older boy. This time, the sure albino's cheeks flared. He clumsily found a comfortable position to adjust himself in, then enjoyed the sensation of achieving something he'd sought for so long. The rain itself rejoiced for the two, slowly making a quiet exit.

But unknown to the no longer confused brunette and the positive albino, a third person was watching this intimate exchange. Her soft and nimble hands unconsciously released the umbrella she'd brought for the two, allowing it to hit the wooden path with a splash. The two boys jumped apart, but it was too late ...

The cheerful, smiling girl was already disappearing into the distance, along with her never leaving smile she was so well known for.

:FIN:

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, I wrote this at 12am on a school night when I should have been sleeping. I hope the story is clear enough for everyone. I'm actually not sure if Riku would be considered albino. But for the lack of a better word, he is in this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review! 


End file.
